Kaya Rikken
Kaya Rikken (jap. カヤ Rikken Kaya) ist eine Hengeyokai/Kitsune und Kämpferin in Diensten von Haus Rikken des Pegasus Clans. Sie wurde als Tochter unbekannter Eltern geboren und in den Landen des Fuchs Clans ausgesetzt, wo Sie als Baby von Lord Ikki Rikken während eines Feldzugs gefunden und adoptiert wurde. Nach einer harten Ausbildung wuchs Sie über die Jahre zu einer ausgezeichneten Kriegerin heran und kämpft im Namen Ihrer Adoptivfamilie gegen die Bedrohungen für Haus und Clan. Aufgrund Ihrer Abstammung als Hengeyokai ist es Ihr allerdings verwehrt, jemals ein Samurai zu werden und so verbleibt Sie als Kriegerin ohne Titel und Ansprüche in Diensten Ihres Hauses. Dabei ist Sie, bedingt durch Ihren großen Ehrgeiz und Willen, sich gegenüber den Samurai zu beweisen, zu einer der besten Kämpfern Ihrer Familie geworden und macht deren Namen in zahllosen Auseinandersetzungen alle Ehre. Während der Ersten Staffel begegnen Kenji, Thetsu und Kinlek der jungen Kitsune im Anwesen Ihres Vaters in Schloss Kishiraku, als diese dort zu Gast sind. Da Ikki Rikken bereits im Sterben liegt, fordert Er seine Adoptivtochter auf, der Gruppe den Weg zu deren Ziel, nach Mitorei, zu zeigen und somit das Schloss und ihren Familiensitz zu verlassen, da Sie mit seinem Tod um Ihr Leben fürchten muss. Sie kann keine Herrschaftsansprüche geltend machen, aber durch Ihren Namen ist Sie eine Gefahr für den potenziellen nächsten Lord. Als kurz darauf der Tod des Lords tatsächlich eintritt, erfüllt Kaya dessen letzten Willen und schließt sich der Gemeinschaft an, um diese nach Mitorei zu führen. Zuvor jedoch hilft Sie Ihren Leuten ein letztes Mal, einen Angriff der Banditen von Júzu dem Säufer abzuwehren und bezwingt den Banditenhauptmann gemeinsam mit Ihren neuen Kameraden. Kaya ist eine adoptierte Angehörige von Haus Rikken und ein Mitglied des Pegasus Clans. Biografie Frühe Jahre Kaya Rikken wurde als Tochter namentlich unbekannter Eltern in den Landen des Fuchs Clans geboren. Noch als Baby wurde Sie, aus Gründen, welche Ihr bis dato selbst nicht bekannt sind, in den Wäldern des Clans ausgesetzt und alleingelassen, wo Sie den Gefahren der Wildnis und der Bedrohung durch die Menschen schutzlos ausgeliefert war. Sie wurde schließlich von Lord Ikki Rikken und seinen Soldaten gefunden, die während eines Feldzugs in den Landen des Fuchs Clans durch die Wälder zogen, um sich neu zu formieren. Der Lord entdeckte das Körbchen mit dem Baby und nahm dieses an sich. Als Ihm klar wurde, dass das Kind allein und verlassen ist und immer noch bestürzt über den Tod seines einzigen Sohnes, entschied Er, das Baby mitzunehmen und zu adoptieren, wobei Er sich schnell bewusst wurde, dass es sich bei dem Mädchen nicht um einen Menschen, sondern um eine Kitsune handelte. Mit dem Ende des Feldzugs nahm Er das Kind schließlich mit sich nach Schloss Kishiraku in die Länder des Pegasus Clans und nannte Sie Kaya. Leben beim Pegasus Clan Kaya wuchs über die Jahre zu einer jungen Frau heran und wurde von Ikki Rikken wie sein eigenes Kind geliebt. Da Schloss Kishiraku die hauptsächliche Ausbildungsstätte für die Samurai des Pegasus Clans, die berühmten Reiter der Kishiraku ist, kam Sie früh in Kontakt mit dem Kriegerstolz der Samurai und begann, sich ebenfalls für die Kampfkunst und das Soldatentum zu interessieren. Bald hegte Sie den Wunsch, sich an den Kämpfen für Ihren Clan und Ihre Familie zu beteiligen und wollte eine entsprechende Ausbildung beginnen. Zu einem unbekannten Zeitpunkt manifestierte sich Ihre Fähigkeit, Ihre Gestalt komplett in die eines Fuchses zu wandeln. Damit war auch für die letzten Samurai des Clans klar, dass Sie kein Mensch ist und dementsprechend wurde Ihr der Zugang in die Reihen der Kishiraku verwehrt. Sie musste erkennen, dass Sie niemals Teil dieser Krieger sein konnte. Kaya ließ sich allerdings nicht entmutigen und traf schließlich für sich die Entscheidung, noch härter und ausdauernder zu trainieren, um die größten Krieger des Clans zu übertreffen und zu beweisen, dass Sie auch ohne den Bushido und den Status als Samurai eine große Kriegerin sein konnte. Nach vielen Jahren des Trainings gelang es Kaya schließlich tatsächlich, zu einer großartigen Kämpferin zu werden, die auch komplizierte Techniken gemeistert hatte. Sie beteiligte sich an Kämpfen im Namen Ihres Hauses und erhielt dafür entsprechenden Respekt unter den Soldaten und dem Fußvolk des Clans. Lediglich die Samurai blieben Ihr gegenüber immer verschlossen und reserviert, was für Kaya jedoch über die Jahre und dank Ihrer erzielten Erfolge, immer erträglicher und selbstverständlicher wurde. Schließlich bemerkte Sie irgendwann, dass Ihr Vater immer kranker wurde und die Medizin Ihm nicht zu helfen vermochte. Ihm und auch Kaya selbst wurde bewusst, dass Er in absehbarer Zeit sterben würde und dass die Samurai des Clans nur auf eine solche Gelegenheit warteten, um den Titel des Lords zu wetteifern, wobei Kaya, aufgrund Ihres Namens, ein großes Hindernis sein würde. Obgleich Sie wusste, dass Sie damit in großer Gefahr schwebte, entschied Kaya, Ihrem Vater in seinen letzten Wochen nicht von der Seite zu weichen und Ihren heimatlichen Sitz keinesfalls zu verlassen. Journey to the East |-|Staffel I= Persönlichkeit Kaya Rikken ist eine noch junge Kitsune, welche die meiste Zeit Ihres jungen Lebens in Schloss Kishiraku und den Ländereien des Pegasus Clans verbracht hat, weswegen Sie noch nicht viele Erfahrungen in der Welt sammeln konnte und die meisten Ihrer Ansichten durch Erzählungen und Geschichten anderer geprägt sind. Von frühester Kindheit an musste Sie gegen das Misstrauen ankämpfen, welches insbesondere die Samurai des Clans und Ihres Ziehvaters Sie deutlich spüren ließen. Kaya hat sich dennoch niemals davon entmutigen lassen und hat sich stets eine optimistische und positive Lebenseinstellung bewahrt. Ganz im Gegenteil nahm Sie die Vorurteile nur zum Anlass, hart an sich zu arbeiten und sich zu verbessern, um Anderen beweisen zu können, dass Sie eine große Kriegerin und edle Angehörige des Clans sein kann. Zwar weiß Sie durchaus, was Sie selbst kann, dennoch gibt Sie sich oft zielstrebiger und selbstbewusster, als Sie tatsächlich ist, insbesondere Jenen gegenüber, die Sie nicht so gut kennen. Dies weist darauf hin, dass Kaya durchaus gewisse Selbstzweifel hegt und allzeit bemüht ist, sich hervorzutun und mit Ihrer Einstellung und gespieltem Selbstvertrauen zu überdecken versucht, dass die ewigen Zweifel Anderer an Ihrer Person durchaus Spuren in Ihrer Seele hinterlassen haben. Wie für Füchse und Kitsune üblich, besitzt Kaya eine positive Lebenseinstellung, wenn Sie auch verschlagen und gewieft sein kann, sollte die Situation es erfordern. Sie lässt nur wenige Personen hinter Ihre errichtete Fassade blicken und spielt gerne die harte und selbstbewusste Kriegerin, auch wenn dies nicht immer der Wahrheit entspricht. Tatsächlich scheint Kaya eine gewisse Sanftmütigkeit zu besitzen, welche Sie jedoch fast ausschließlich Ihrem Adoptivvater gegenüber zeigte. Auch sorgt Sie sich sehr um Andere und ist nicht bereit, zuzulassen, dass Personen, die Ihr wichtig sind, Schaden widerfährt, unabhängig davon, wie Sie selbst zuvor von diesen Personen behandelt worden ist. So war Sie bereit, den Samurai Ihres Clans zu helfen, obgleich diese vorhatten, Sie umbringen zu lassen, was Ihr auch durchaus bewusst war. Dennoch konnte Sie letztlich nicht zulassen, dass diesen Personen ein Leid geschieht. Kaya besitzt auch ein gewissen Maß an Kriegerehre. Obgleich Ihr Hauptaugenmerk darin liegt, sich in den Augen anderer Krieger und insbesondere der Samurai zu beweisen, folgt Sie auch selbst einem gewissen Ehrenkodex, der Ihr wichtig ist und Sie auf Ihrem ganz eigenen Pfad als Kämpferin anleitet. Sie ist allzeit mutig und bereit, sich jedweder Herausforderung zu stellen, ganz gleich, wie übermächtig ein Gegner auch sein mag. Dabei zeigt Sie keine Scheu, auch dann nicht, wenn Ihr eigenes Leben in Gefahr geraten könnte. Kaya ist optimistisch, offen und stolz, aber auch sanftmütig, hilfsbereit und ein wenig verschlagen. Ihr Element ist bis dato unbekannt und noch nicht enthüllt worden. Erscheinung Kaya ist eine junge Frau von eher zierlicher Statur. Sie besitzt eine helle Haut, durchdringende Augen mit einer intensiven, hervorstechenden grünen Augenfarbe und rotbraune Haare, deren Färbung an die Farbe eines Fuchsfells erinnert. Sie hat einen schlanken, aber dennoch kurvigen und attraktiven Körperbau und besitzt eine gewisse Anmut und Eleganz in Ihren Bewegungen, die beinahe etwas animalisches an sich haben. Das hervorstechendste körperliche Merkmal sind jedoch die ebenfalls rotbraunen Fuchsohren sowie der buschige Fuchsschweif in gleicher Färbung, welcher stets aus jedem Kleidungsstück, dass Sie trägt, hervorragt. Wenn Sie sich am Hof eines Adligen bewegt oder nicht auf Reisen ist, trägt Kaya gerne Kimonos und andere edle Gewänder, wie es sich für eine adlige Dame Ihres Stands und Namens gebührt. Auf Reisen oder in Kampfsituationen dagegen bevorzugt Sie leichte und etwas freizügige Kleidung, was nicht zuletzt Ihrem speziellen Kampfstil und Ihren Fähigkeiten als Hengeyokai geschuldet ist. So trägt Sie zumeist nur wenig Körperpanzerung in Form von Stiefeln und Armschienen und bevorzugt ansonsten das Tragen von Röcken und Stoffkleidung, die jedoch ebenfalls ausschließlich Ihre wichtigsten und persönlichen Körperpartien bedecken. Dies tut Sie zum Einen zwar auch, um Ihre weiblichen Reize zur Schau zu stellen und Andere damit positiv für sich einzunehmen, hauptsächlich aber auch, damit Ihre Rüstung Sie nicht behindert, wenn Sie schnell die Gestalt wandeln und von einer menschlichen in eine Fuchsform wechselt, wobei eine massive Plattenrüstung nur hinderlich wäre. Darüber hinaus basiert Ihr Kampfstil auf schnellen Bewegungen und Manövern, bei denen eine schwere Rüstung ebenfalls nur einschränkend und hinderlich wäre, da Ihre Mobilität stark abnehmen würde. Kaya kämpft mit einer großen Naginata, welche Sie zumeist auf dem Rücken trägt und die stets unverhältnismäßig zu Ihrer eher zierlichen Erscheinung wirkt. Auf Außenstehende mag der Eindruck entstehen, dass die schmächtig erscheinende Kaya in keinem Fall mit solch einer Waffe wirklich kämpfen kann, was jedoch täuscht, da Ihre körperlichen Kräfte enorm sind, was Ihre Statur Lügen straft. Wenn Sie Ihre Gestalt wechselt, lässt Sie Ihre Waffe zumeist einfach fallen, da Sie diese in Tiergestalt natürlich nicht führen kann. In Ihrer Fuchsform ist Kaya, entgegen der Farbe Ihrer Haare und Ihres Fuchsschwanzes in menschlicher Gestalt, eigenartigerweise eine Füchsin mit silbernem Fell. Ihre stechenden grünen Augen behält Sie allerdings auch in dieser Gestalt bei, woran Sie letztlich noch immer erkannt werden kann. Ihre Schnauze besitzt eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit Ihrer menschlichen Gesichtsform für all jene, die Sie in beiden Gestalten kennen. In dieser Form besitzt Sie überdies scharfe Klauen und Zähne, mit denen Sie sich Ihrer Feinde erwehren kann, falls notwendig. Fähigkeiten & Stärken Kaya ist eine ausgebildete Kriegerin, die zwar nicht dem Ehrenkodex des Bushido verpflichtet ist, jedoch als Kämpferin nicht minder gefährlich ist als die mächtigen Samurai. Sie verlässt sich auf Ihre angeborenen, animalischen Instinkte und körperlichen Kräfte, welche Sie den meisten menschlichen Kämpfern physisch überlegen macht. Ergänzt wird Ihr Kampfstil durch Ihre spezielle Technik, die sich auf Geschwindigkeit und Beweglichkeit in Kombination mit tödlichen Manövern verlässt, mit denen Sie entsprechend schnell und präzise auf die unterschiedlichsten Kampfsituationen und Gegner reagieren kann. Eigenschaften Kaya besitzt die typischen Eigenschaften eines Kitsune/Hengeyokai. * '''Hengeyokai Abstammung (Kitsune):' Kaya ist eine Kitsune und vereint damit die körperlichen Eigenschaften und Vorteile eines Menschen und eines Fuchses in Ihrem Körper. Während Sie die meiste Zeit über menschlich erscheint und sich damit unter normalen Menschen bewegen kann, verfügt Sie jedoch selbst in dieser Gestalt über körperliche Eigenschaften, welche Sie deutlich von normalen Menschen abheben. So kann Sie im Dunkeln bis zu einem gewissen Grad sehen und verfügt über scharfe Sinne in Form von verbessertem Hören und Sehen, aber auch einen deutlich verbesserten Geruchssinn, mit dem Sie Nuancen wahrnehmen kann, die kein Mensch riechen könnte. * Gestaltwandel: Kaya besitzt die Fähigkeit, sich blitzartig von einer menschlichen in eine Fuchsgestalt zu verwandeln, wodurch Sie die Erscheinung einer großen, silbernen Füchsin annimmt. Dadurch erlangt Sie noch mehr die natürlichen Begabungen eines Fuchses, wie enorme Beweglichkeit und Schnelligkeit, aber auch natürliche Waffen in Form von Klauen und Zähnen, welche Sie gegen Ihre Feinde einsetzen kann. Außerdem kann Sie, in der Erscheinung eines wilden Tiers, manchmal Furcht und Unmut in den Herzen schwächerer Feinde säen. Fähigkeiten * Kriegerische Ausbildung: Kaya hat einen Großteil Ihres Lebens trainiert und obgleich Sie nie zu den Samurai gehören wird, einiges von Diesen gelernt. Sie besitzt umfassende Kenntnisse über Waffen und Rüstungen und kann mit selbigen meisterlich umgehen. Zugleich hat Sie gelernt, wie Sie das Optimum aus Ihren natürlichen körperlichen Eigenschaften in Kombination mit Ihrer Technik herausholen kann. So nutzt Sie enorme Geschwindigkeit im Kampf, was Ihr erlaubt, mehrere Schläge gegen einen Feind zu setzen, wo Andere nur einen Treffer landen könnten. Ihre antrainierte Entschlossenheit und Disziplin erlaubt Ihr auch, immer wieder aufzustehen, wenn Sie niedergestreckt wurde und einen Kampf weiterzuführen, auch wenn Sie verwundet oder angeschlagen ist. * Großwaffenkämpferin: '''Kaya's bevorzugte Waffe ist ein großes Naginata, welches Sie schwungvoll und elegant einzusetzen vermag. Obgleich geschult im Umgang mit diversen Waffen und Fähigkeiten, hat Sie dennoch die meiste Erfahrung im Umgang mit einer solchen Waffe, deren Reichweite und Schlagkraft Sie zu Ihrem Vorteil einsetzen kann. * '''Kampfmeister (Archetyp): Im Zuge Ihrer Ausbildung und in Ihrem Bestreben, möglichst viel und umfassende Techniken zu erlernen, hat Kaya erkannt, dass Sie einen gewaltigen Vorteil aus Ihren animalischen Eigenschaften ziehen kann und hat somit spezielle Kampftechniken und Manöver gemeistert, welche Sie im Kampf einsetzt und die für manch anderen Kämpfer allein schon körperlich nicht umsetzbar wären. Diese speziellen Techniken erlauben Ihr, im Kampf die Oberhand über eine Vielzahl verschiedener Feinde zu gewinnen und machen Sie deutlich stärker, als es auf den ersten Blick den Anschein hat. Dank dieser Techniken kann Sie außerdem selbst mit den großen Samurai mithalten, wenn es zum Kampf kommt und hat sich von mehr als einem dieser edlen Krieger großen Respekt verdient. Schwächen Kaya Rikken besitzt die typischen Schwächen eines Kitsune/Hengeyokai. * Abstammung: Kaya trägt zwar einen adligen Namen, kann Ihre Herkunft und die Tatsache, ein Hengeyokai zu sein, jedoch nicht verleugnen oder verstecken. Nicht selten wird Sie aufgrund dessen von Adligen oder hohen Beamten der Jade-Lande geringschätzig behandelt oder nicht als vollwertiges Mitglied des Adels anerkannt. Da Sie die letzte Person ist, welche den Namen von Haus Rikken trägt, tut Sie dies zwar voller Stolz, empfindet es jedoch manches Mal auch als Bürde. * Schneller Metabolismus: Hengeyokai haben einen schnelleren Stoffwechsel als Menschen, was dazu führt, dass Sie körperlich schneller erwachsen werden und sich überdies schneller und agiler bewegen, jedoch verkürzt dies auch Ihre Lebensspanne. Sie leben zwar nur geringfügig kürzer als der durchschnittliche Mensch, dennoch macht sich dies bemerkbar. * Empfindliche Sinne: Kaya besitzt die Eigenschaften eines Fuchses und dies teilweise auch in Ihrer menschlichen Gestalt. So hat Sie eine empfindliche Nase und reagiert stärker auf feinste Nuancen in der Luft und auch bessere Augen, mit denen Sie sogar des Nachts sehen kann. Normalerweise ein Vorteil, ist Sie damit jedoch auch anfälliger für Reizüberflutungen in Form von intensiven Gerüchen oder hellem Licht, was Ihr rasch zum Nachteil gereichen kann, wenn Sie diesen ausgesetzt ist. Beziehungen Kaya & Ikki Rikken Das Oberhaupt von Haus Rikken war Kaya's Adoptivvater und die wichtigste Bezugsperson in Ihrem Leben. Allein seiner Gnade verdankte Sie es, überhaupt am Leben zu sein, da Er Sie als Baby rettete und adoptierte. Ihr ganzes Leben verbrachte Sie im Sitz seiner Familie, Schloss Kishiraku und betrachtete den Lord als Ihren regulären Vater, dessen Namen Sie voller Stolz trug. So war es in frühen Jahren Ihr größtes Ansinnen, eine starke Kriegerin zu werden und Ihm Ehre zu machen, auch wenn Sie nicht den Weg der Samurai beschreiten konnte. Mit seinem Tod hat Kaya Ihre wichtigste Bezugsperson verloren, doch ist Sie nun die letzte Person, die seinen Namen weiterträgt und sich der Bürde durchaus bewusst, die damit einhergeht. Stolz geht Sie nun Ihren eigenen Weg, im Bestreben, Ihren Platz in der Welt zu finden und dem Namen "Rikken" weiterhin Ehre zu machen. Kaya & Takahiro Hidzume Takahiro Hidzume ist das derzeitige Oberhaupt von Haus Hidzume und der Daimyo des Pegasus Clans. Obgleich Sie Ihm bis dato nie begegnet ist, empfindet Kaya dennoch Loyalität zum Oberhaupt des Clans, dem Sie sich selbst zugehörig fühlt. Sie kämpft im Namen des Clans und ist bestrebt, dessen Ländereien und Bürger stets nach bestem Wissen und Gewissen zu schützen. Diese Entschlossenheit ist unerschütterlich, auch dann, wenn insbesondere Adlige die Hengeyokai nicht als würdige Vertreterin der eigenen Reihen betrachten. Trivia * Kaya's Name bedeutet im Japanischen soviel wie "Ruhiger Ort", was ironisch ist, da die quirlige Kitsune zumeist wenig Ruhe und Gelassenheit ausstrahlt. * In menschlicher Gestalt haben Kaya's Fuchsschwanz und Ihre Ohren eine rötliche Färbung, welche sich jedoch zu silbern wandelt, wenn Sie Fuchsgestalt annimmt. Der Grund hierfür ist bis dato unbekannt. * Kaya wird auf der Straße häufiger von lüsternen Fremden angesprochen, die Sie für gewisse "Gefälligkeiten" buchen wollen. Dies liegt nicht zuletzt an Ihrer Exotik als Kitsune, aber auch an Ihrem freizügigen Kleidungsstil. * Sie ist eine ausgezeichnete Reiterin und steht den Samurai des Pegasus Clans in dieser Technik nur in wenig nach. Tatsächlich bevorzugt Sie meist das Reiten, auch wenn Sie in Fuchsgestalt deutlich schneller vorankommen könnte. * Regeltechnisch gehört Kaya zum Volk der "Shifter" und hier zur Unterart der "Longtooth". Dies zeigt sich dadurch, dass Sie in verwandelter Gestalt über natürliche Waffen in Form von Klauen und Zähnen verfügt, welche Sie zum Einsatz bringen kann und was typisch für Gestaltwandler dieser Gattung ist. * Das Wort "Kitsune" bezeichnet im Japanischen sowohl den Rotfuchs als auch den Eisfuchs, da beide Gattungen in unterschiedlichen Regionen des Landes vorkommen. Ironischerweise verkörpert Kaya sogar beides, da Sie in menschlicher Gestalt rötliches Fell und in tierischer Form silbernes/weißes Fell besitzt. Kategorie:Protagonisten